Bewitched Again
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Takes place in the beginning of the 6th Season. Buffy and the Scoobies head to L.A. to visit Angel and the gang. Things don't go well when Buffy gets injured and the only one that can save her is Spike, but will he realize it before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

This is a sequel to "Bewitched." It's a crossover because it takes place in L.A. but the Buffy gang will visit from Sunnydale. It would help if you read the first one first to understand better, but I guess you don't have to. Anyway, it takes place about a year later from the other fiction. Somewhere around the beginning of the 6th Season of Buffy and the 3rd Season of Angel. Things are different in my world though and everyone gets along better than they did on the shows because that's how I like it. Well, feel free to read and review, I wouldn't mind. I'll take whatever little I can get, thanks! I also have to say, how cute is Spike in this fiction? He usually is, but I make him extra good. You will have to read it to find out=)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
_Dear Diary,  
Well, it's been about a year since I've been in L.A. and I have to say that things are really good. I think this is the longest I have ever been in one place since the whole thing with my dad. I actually managed to make a few friends at school for a change and for once I feel like a normal girl, well most of the time. I've been really practicing with my powers and I think I'm getting a lot better. I even noticed some extra abilities that I didn't even know I could do. I used to think that being a Witch was the worst thing that could happen to me, but now I've accepted it as a part of me and I really like it. Anyway, Melissa is really cool to let me stay with her; she says I remind her of my mom so I guess she felt obligated to take me in. She is a bit overprotective at times though, but I guess that's cool. Even though I'm 17-years-old and can handle myself, it's always good to have someone worry about you. I haven't seen Buffy and the others since I left Sunnydale a year ago, and I miss them. We still keep in touch though and I'm hoping that they'll visit pretty soon, that would be great. A lot has happened to them in the past year and I guess a lot has happened to me too. Well, more soon. I have to get to school before I'm late, again. Talk to you later!  
-Alex  
_  
Alex closed her diary and put it back underneath her pillow where she decided to keep it. She got up and looked at herself in the mirror one last time before she went downstairs. She has made a habit of wearing a lot of black lately and she knows she gets weird looks for it, but she doesn't care. For once she actually seems happier and better about her life and she's not going to let anyone ruin it. She was lost in her daze when she heard Melissa downstairs. "Alex! You're going to be late for school again, let's go!" Alex sighed and opened her door.  
  
"I'll be right down!" She yelled and after one more look in the mirror she grabbed her bag and headed downstairs. "Morning," she told her guardian, Melissa.  
  
"Well, looks like you don't have time for breakfast again. You really shouldn't be making a habit of this." She told her and Alex rolled her eyes.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. I'll get something at school, guess I better go." She kissed her guardian on the cheek and headed out of the house.  
  
"Have a good day!" Melissa yelled to her, but she was already gone. At school, Alex was walking with her friend Sam to their lockers after the last bell had rung.  
  
"So, Mike is way hot and I think he likes me. What do you think?" Sam told her and Alex looked at her.  
  
"I think he's a major perv and you can do better." She told her as she opened her locker.  
  
"Come on Alex, you're like that with every guy in school. There has to be someone you're interested in." Alex shook her head.  
  
"Really isn't, definitely not here." Sam just nodded and decided to let it go.  
  
"Uh oh, bitch alert." Sam told her friend as she looked up to see Brenda Waters walking towards them. She was popular and head cheerleader and did everything to make Alex's life a living hell, but Alex would try to keep her cool and not let Brenda get to her, sometimes.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the Queen of the Damned. Love the outfit Alex; did Elvira have a garage sale?" With that Alex slammed her locker door shut and glared at Brenda.  
  
"I don't know, Barbie. Where's Ken? Did he already move on to the next slut that would put out because he's not getting any from you?" Brenda glared back at her with hatred and Sam was trying not to laugh.  
  
"Whatever," she said and Alex rolled her eyes.  
  
"That's creative; you come up with that all by yourself." Brenda started to walk away when she turned back around and looked at Alex.  
  
"Well, at least I can get a boyfriend unlike you. Newsflash Alex, you're a freak of nature and everyone knows it. Well, catch you girls later. I really can't be seen socializing with the likes of you." With that she turned and walked away and Alex sent daggers at her back, metaphorically of course. Then all of a sudden Brenda slipped and fell flat on her ass. "Ow, I think I twisted my ankle!" She cried and a crowd of students went to her side. Alex just smiled and turned and walked in the other direction, Sam right behind her.  
  
"Did you do that?" Sam asked her once they were outside.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Sam grabbed her arm and stopped her.  
  
"You made her fall, didn't you?" Alex gave a little smile and looked down. "I knew it that was so cool." They kept walking again.  
  
"Yeah, well she had it coming." Sam was the only one at school that really knew about Alex being a Witch ever since she saw her floating that pencil by accident. She wasn't freaked out though and always believed in the supernatural and thought it was cool. They became instant friends after that.  
  
"So, you wanna do something tonight?" Alex shook her head.  
  
"I have to visit a few other friends tonight, maybe tomorrow." Sam nodded.  
  
"So, you ever gonna introduce me to these mysterious friends of yours that you're always talking about." Alex shook her head again.  
  
"I don't think you're quite ready." Sam rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, that's what you always say. Just tell me one thing; they're not the mob are they?" Alex laughed.  
  
"Not exactly, I have to get home. I'll see you later." Alex said as she walked away. Sam just stared after her, then turned and walked in the other direction. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
After Alex did her homework and got something to eat she headed back out. It was already dark out and Melissa always worried about her being out at night, but she assured her that she would be fine. She was walking when she heard something that sounded like a struggle in a nearby alley. She walked towards the alley and saw a man with a knife at a young woman's throat. It was obvious that he was robbing her. Alex knew she had to do something. "Hey!" She yelled to get his attention. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" The man glared at her.  
  
"Get lost kid, this doesn't concern you." He spat at her.  
  
"I think it does." She then waved her hand and the knife flew out of it.  
  
"What the hell!" The man exclaimed. Alex then looked at the scared girl.  
  
"Get out of here!" She yelled to her and she then took off and ran the other way. The man then brought his attention back to Alex.  
  
"You'll pay for that you bitch!" He ran at her and tried to hit her but she dodged his blow and instead kicked him hard in the groin. He groaned and while he was distracted by the pain she punched him hard in the face and sent him into a few trashcans. In the past year she's learned a few self defense moves, never know when they would come in handy.  
  
"I don't think I will." She wasn't done with him yet so she raised her hand and sent him floating in the air just for the fun of it. "I hope you're not afraid of heights. If you are this can't be fun for you." She said mocking him.  
  
"Put me down, what the hell are you?" He asked shakily and she just smiled at him.  
  
"Right now, you're worst nightmare." She kept him up there a few more seconds longer when she heard someone clear their throat behind her and she instantly knew who it was and knew that she would get a lecture for this. She turned around at the familiar dark haired man and saw the look on his face.  
  
"Put him down." He told her and Alex rolled her eyes and let the man fall back to the ground, not caring to let him down gently. "What did you think you were doing, Alex. You know you can't go around pulling stunts like that, the wrong person could see you." She sighed, yeah she saw it coming.  
  
"Lighten up, Angel. I was only having a little fun. He was trying to rob some girl, he deserved it. What was I supposed to do?" Angel looked at her.  
  
"He's human; you're not supposed to do anything. The police deal with this sort of thing." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, because the police always know what they're doing." Angel decided that there was no use arguing with her on that one.  
  
"What are you doing out here by yourself anyway. You know it's not safe." He told her.  
  
"God, you sound like Melissa now. I'm not a little kid, I can handle myself." Angel nodded.  
  
"I know, but you could still get hurt. You may be powerful, but you're also still human." Alex sighed.  
  
"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind. I guess I did get a little carried away back there, sorry." Angel nodded and then put his arm around her.  
  
"I'll let it go this time." She smiled back then her smile faded.  
  
"Um, Angel. Do you think we could possibly keep this to ourselves and not let Buffy know? I already got the lecture from you and I don't think I could handle it from her too." Angel laughed.  
  
"Yeah, you know how much harder she is. Okay, but just this once." She hugged him.  
  
"Thanks, I owe you." He hugged her back.  
  
"You bet you do." They walked to the Hyperion Hotel where Angel Investigations was set up. Alex loved the old hotel and she loved all of Angel's friends just as much as her friends back in Sunnydale. She met Angel and his gang a little while after she moved back to L.A. Buffy told her about Angel and that he lived in L.A. and if she ever needed help with anything to go to him. They walked in and Alex saw that everyone was there. "Hey, look what I found." Angel told them as they all looked up.  
  
"Is that my favorite teen Witch?" Lorne asked as he went to her and gave her a hug and she hugged him back. "How've you been, sweet cheeks? Seems like we don't see you as much these days." Alex smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah, been keeping kinda busy. You look great, love the suit." He smiled at her.  
  
"You have good taste." She smiled back. She loved Lorne; he had to be the sweetest demon. Of course, she didn't hang out with that many demons.  
  
"Hey girl, you're looking great." Gunn said as he also hugged her. "I see you're still into the whole dark look. Works for you though." Alex smiled at him.  
  
"Well, I try." Cordelia then decided to make her presence known.  
  
"Hey Alex," she told her.  
  
"Hey," she replied back. Alex and Cordelia never really talked much. They got along and all, they just didn't have that much in common.  
  
"Angel, the phone is for you." Cordelia told him as he went to grab the phone from her and left to talk in private. Alex then noticed Wesley and how he was being awfully quiet and standing by himself.  
  
"Hey Wes, don't I get a hug or something." Wesley then seemed to notice her and smiled.  
  
"Sorry, I was just lost in thought." He told her as he hugged her.  
  
"Yeah, it's cool." When they let go she looked at him. "You okay?" He nodded, but didn't say anything. "So, how's Fred doing?" She asked.  
  
"Still upstairs, I swear I think she's only been out of her room twice since she's been here. Well, it seems like it anyway." Cordelia said and Alex nodded. She only met Fred once and she seemed like a sweet girl, just a little shy. She heard about what she had to go through, being stuck in that other dimension for five years has gotta do stuff to you. Angel then came back in with the phone and held it out to Alex.  
  
"Someone wants to talk to you." She smiled and took the phone from him and then like he did, went to talk in private.  
  
"So, what's the verdict?" Cordelia asked and Angel looked at all of them.  
  
"That was Buffy, looks like they're heading here tomorrow to stay for a few days. She claims that things are finally quiet in Sunnydale and decided to take advantage of it. I think she mainly wants to see how Alex is doing so I told her that it was alright for them to stay here." Everyone agreed, but didn't say anything when Alex came back in.  
  
"This is so cool; Buffy said she would be coming here tomorrow with the gang. That should be interesting." Alex said as she looked at the others around her. Angel nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it should be." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Are you sure you can't stay in tonight? We could rent movies and have a cry fest all night." Melissa said.  
  
"As much as that is appealing to me, I'm gonna have to take a rain check." Alex told her. "Those friends that I told you about from Sunnydale are coming into town tonight and I wanna hang with them. It's been a while." Melissa nodded.  
  
"I understand, just be careful." Alex kissed her on the cheek as she headed for the door.  
  
"Always," she replied back as she left the house. Alex was heading towards the hotel and she was hoping that she wouldn't have a repeat performance like she did last night. She was walking when suddenly two vampires appeared in front of her. She should have known something would happen. She turned around and saw two more vampires, they had her cornered.  
  
"Look what we have here boys, dinner." One of the vampires in front of her stated.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint, but I don't taste that good so maybe you could go suck on someone else." The same vampire laughed.  
  
"We got ourselves a feisty one here, I get first crack at her." With that he lunged at Alex and grabbed her by the neck. "Let's see how great your remarks are if you can't breathe." Alex just grabbed his hand and twisted it really hard and the vampire cried out. Then the other vampires attacked her and she was trying to fight them off the best way she could. She knew how to fight, but she wasn't the Slayer. She was going to need some help. She pulled her stake out that she always took with her just incase. She managed to stake the vampire to the left of her and watched as he exploded into dust. Another vampire knocked the stake out of her hand and then jumped on top of her knocking her on the ground. "That was really stupid, girl." He claimed as he lowered his fangs to her neck. She tried to get him off of her, but wasn't having much luck. She knew that she was about to die when he suddenly exploded into dust. She didn't know what happened when she heard struggling around her. She got up to see a familiar blonde girl fighting one of the vampires and a familiar bleached blonde man with a long leather duster taking on the other one. They fought perfect together and each staking their vampire at the same time. They then walked back over to her and the man helped her up.  
  
"We just get here and already you get yourself into trouble." He told her. She couldn't help but smile as she attacked him in a hug. "I missed you too, bit. Luckily I don't need to breathe because you would be cutting off my oxygen supply right now." She let him go.  
  
"Sorry, it's good to see you again Spike. You haven't changed, but being a vampire I guess you wouldn't." He nodded.  
  
"Yeah, that is what I was going for." He smiled at her.  
  
"Well, it's a good thing we got here when we did." She then noticed Buffy and forgot that she was there for a second.  
  
"Yeah, you're timing is great." Alex told her as she hugged her also.  
  
"It's good to see you too sweetie, but I actually do have an oxygen supply." Buffy told her and she let go.  
  
"Sorry, sometimes I don't know my own strength. I've been working out lately." Alex told her.  
  
"It shows; guess we should get to the hotel. Everyone else is already there; we just wanted to get in a few stakings." Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah, turns out that she doesn't get the concept of time off. Always has to be the Slayer." Spike said and Buffy elbowed him in the abdomen.  
  
"Shut up and let's go." She said as she headed for the hotel, the others behind her. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
They got back to the hotel and Alex saw that everyone from Sunnydale was there. Well, almost everyone. She noticed that Giles wasn't there because Buffy told her that he went back to England recently. She also noticed that Anya wasn't there either and wondered what happened to her. When they walked in all eyes were on them. "Alex!" Dawn claimed as she ran to her and gave her a hug. "Wow, you look great. I love that outfit." Alex smiled at the girl.  
  
"Thanks, at least someone has good taste." She told her.  
  
"How's school going?" Alex shrugged.  
  
"It's okay, I guess. I managed to make a friend, and a few enemies. Isn't that what high school is all about anyway." Dawn smiled.  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it." Alex then hugged Willow and Tara, happy to see her two favorite Witches. Then Xander hugged her and she was trying to keep her cool, she had to admit that she still had a little crush on him.  
  
"So, how are things in the magic department?" Willow asked her.  
  
"It's pretty good; I'm definitely getting better with my powers. Practice makes perfect." Tara nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but let's just hope you don't get carried away." Tara said and Alex nodded. From what Tara told her she knows that Willow has been heavy into the magic lately and that they broke up because of it. Alex was sad to hear about that, they seemed so perfect together. They're still good friends though. Alex then looked at Xander.  
  
"So, where's Anya?" She asked.  
  
"She got sick at the last minute so she couldn't make it. I don't think I have ever heard her curse more about being a human than I did before I left. I offered to stay with her, but she wouldn't let me. Probably worried that I would get sick too." Alex nodded and then looked around at everyone.  
  
"Where's Buffy?" She asked, suddenly noticing that the Slayer wasn't there.  
  
"Went upstairs to look for Angel." Spike said and Alex noticed the look of hurt on his face. She knew how Spike felt about Buffy and knew that Buffy didn't return those feelings. She also knew that Buffy did consider him a friend though and things have gotten better with them, but she could tell that Spike wanted more even though Buffy didn't. She then looked to see Buffy and Angel coming down the stairs.  
  
"I think we're gonna need help with this one." Angel told her and she nodded.  
  
"Of course, what are friends for?" She replied. Spike cleared his throat.  
  
"Care to elaborate?" He asked them.  
  
"Cordy had a vision, looks like we're going after a demon." Angel said and Spike rolled his eyes.  
  
"Should have known." He said under his breath.  
  
"Angel, Spike, and I can handle this. I think it would be best for everyone else to stay here." Buffy told them and they all agreed, except for Alex.  
  
"Can I go? I could help out." Buffy shook her head.  
  
"You've only dealt with vampires before, from the way that Cordy described this demon it could be really dangerous. I think you should stay here with the others." Alex nodded even though she really wanted to help.  
  
"Well, you're not leaving me out of it. If this is a big scary demon, I'm with you guys." Gunn told them as he grabbed an axe and headed towards them. Angel nodded to the others to assure them that it would be okay for Gunn to come along and then they all headed out of the hotel. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
After they left, Alex noticed that someone else was missing. While everyone was talking she snuck away and headed upstairs. She walked into one of the rooms and found Wesley sitting on the bed; he seemed a little out of it. "Hey, you sure you're okay?" He looked up and noticed her there and gave a faint smile.  
  
"Of course, please come in." He told her as she entered the room and sat down next to him on the bed.  
  
"I'm not trying to be nosy. You just seem kinda sad about something." He just nodded. "You wanna talk about it?" He looked at her and sighed.  
  
"I just talked to my father recently and like all of our other conversations, it didn't go so well." Alex nodded; she knew what it was like to have a father that basically wanted nothing to do with you.  
  
"What happened?" She asked, trying to get him to open up.  
  
"Just him being cruel as usual. Still treating me like a child, thinks I wasted my life. You would think I would be used to it by now, but all I have ever wanted was to get that man to be proud of me. No matter what I did, he would always think that I was a screw up. I guess even after all these years I'm still getting him to just tell me that he was proud about anything that I have accomplished. I guess it's just too much to ask for." Alex sympathized with him.  
  
"I'm sorry; it must be hard not to be accepted by your father. I should know." Wesley nodded.  
  
"Yes, you do. You are a very brave girl to have gone through what you went through with your father and everything else and still be here to talk about it. I always admired that about you." Alex smiled.  
  
"Thanks, if it makes you feel better mostly everyone here has had problems with their fathers. Like Buffy, Dawn, Xander, and Tara. So, you're really not alone." Wesley smiled at her.  
  
"No, I'm really not." After that they just sat in silence when someone else made their presence known.  
  
"Hey, what are we talking about?" Fred asked as she walked into the room, still seeming a bit skittish.  
  
"Deadbeat fathers, you wanna come hang?" Alex asked her and Fred smiled.  
  
"Sure," she replied. After Fred sat down on the bed next to Wesley, they all remained silent. No more words needed to be said. 


	6. Chapter 6

I just have to say that I really do love Angel, but I just don't love him and Buffy together so I am definitely all for Spike. I think that's weird because I never used to like him, but things change. Anyway, I will definitely not have Buffy and Angel together, but they will be friendly towards each other because I like them as friends. I know things will seem kinda weird later on, but it was just an idea that I had so I went with it. All shall be revealed shortly, thanks for reading so far=)  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"I think this is the place where Cordelia said she saw the demon." Angel told them. "She said she saw it in a dark alley, of course she wasn't very specific on the alley. They all look the same." Buffy nodded.  
  
"Okay, maybe we should split up and look for the demon." They all agreed. "Angel, you and Spike take the left alley and Gunn and I will take the other one. Meet us back here if you find anything or don't find anything." They nodded and took off for the alley.  
  
"Lead the way, boss." Gunn told her, she smiled at him and headed the other way and Gunn followed close behind her. They were looking around for about ten minutes and couldn't find anything. "Well, this is getting pointless. Maybe Cordelia's vision was wrong for a change." Gunn said, but Buffy still wouldn't give up.  
  
"We have to keep looking. I don't want that thing loose." Buffy stopped when she had a bad feeling. She was then jumped by a huge demon. It was green and slimy, with horns and razor sharp claws. Gunn had his axe and swung at the demon to get it off of her, but it didn't work. Buffy took out her stake and stabbed the demon in the eye and it screamed and got off of her. In the other alley, Angel and Spike were walking around not having much luck until they heard the cry of the demon.  
  
"I guess they found it, let's go." Angel said as he took off for the alley, Spike right behind him. Gunn and Buffy weren't having much luck with the demon; even getting stabbed in the eye didn't slow it down much.  
  
"We need help!" Buffy yelled to him and he couldn't agree more. Buffy then grabbed his axe and tried to aim for the head when the demon suddenly disappeared. "Damn, I had it. Where did it go?" Gunn just shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, but it's pissing me off." They looked around and Gunn saw the demon appear behind Buffy and she didn't seem to notice it. "Behind you!" He yelled to her. She turned around just in time for the demon to use its claws to slash her across the abdomen. Buffy screamed and held her stomach, and then she fell to the ground. "Buffy!" Gunn yelled as he grabbed his axe and aimed for the demon's head. He was successful and he chopped the demon's head off. When it fell to the ground and he was sure it was dead he went to Buffy's side. Angel and Spike stopped when they heard Gunn scream Buffy's name and knew something was wrong. That made them run even faster until they got to their destination and saw Gunn over what appeared to be an unconscious Slayer. They ran to her side.  
  
"What happened?" Angel asked.  
  
"The demon slashed her. I killed it, but I didn't get it in time." Gunn told them.  
  
"We have to get her out of here." Angel said as he picked Buffy up gently and carried her back to the hotel. Gunn and Spike noticed how upset he was and without saying anything, followed him to the hotel. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Angel went into the hotel still holding Buffy. The others saw him and went over to him as he put Buffy down on the table. "Oh god, what happened?" Dawn asked, upset after seeing her sister.  
  
"The demon got her; I didn't know what else to do so I brought her back here." Angel told all of them and they all looked upset.  
  
"There's not much we can do for her here. We have to take her to a hospital." Spike stated, finally speaking up.  
  
"There's no time." Spike turned around to see Alex. He moved out of the way as Alex kneeled down beside Buffy. "Here goes nothing." She said. She placed her hands over the wound and took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. The others stepped back as Alex's hands started to glow and then Buffy. They saw the wound start to heal and then disappear. Alex pulled her hands away and almost fell from using too much power when Spike caught her. Buffy's eyes then opened and she sat up slowly and looked at all of them.  
  
"What happened?" She asked and then Dawn flung herself at Buffy and gave her a big hug.  
  
"You almost left again, that's what happened." Dawn let her go. "Don't scare me like that again." Buffy gave her sister a warm smile.  
  
"I'll try not to." After that everyone else hugged her too, happy that she didn't die again. Buffy went to talk to Alex. "So, I hear you're the one that healed me." Alex just nodded. "That's pretty neat; I didn't know you could do that." She told her.  
  
"I found out about it recently. I honestly didn't know I could either, I don't even remember my mom ever telling me about developing healing powers. It's pretty cool though. I never actually tried it on a human before, for a second there I thought I wouldn't have been able to." Buffy put her arm around her.  
  
"You came through, thanks." Alex smiled at her. Buffy then went to go look for Spike. She didn't see him after she rejoined the living again and wondered if he was okay. She went out the back and saw him sitting in the garden. "Nice night, huh?" She said as she sat down next to him. He just nodded and stared off into space. "You okay?" He then looked at her like he was seeing her for the first time.  
  
"I've been better." Buffy nodded.  
  
"Well, it's okay now because I'm fine. See, I didn't die again so there's a big plus there." Spike looked away from her.  
  
"Did you want to?" Buffy then looked at him like she was seeing him for the first time also.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked, confused.  
  
"Did you want to die again?" Buffy shook her head.  
  
"Of course not. I know I didn't wanna be brought back, but I am back now and I wanna make the best of it. I don't want to die again." That seemed to get Spike angry and he stood up and glared at her.  
  
"Do you think I'm stupid? You honestly don't think I've noticed what you've been doing." He stated.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked, again confused.  
  
"I've been watching you, Buffy. Incase you haven't noticed. I've been with you on patrol and I've seen how careless you've been fighting ever since you were brought back. I know you didn't wanna come back like you just said, but it looks like to me that you want to lose. You never used to give up before and now I've noticed changes in your fighting like you wanna give up. I'm worried about you. I was right when I told you that every Slayer has a death wish. I wish I wasn't, but I was. When they died it was because they wanted to, because they had nothing worth living for. I know you hate being back here and believe me I hate seeing you suffer everyday like this. You were given another chance, Buffy. Which is a lot more than any other Slayer. You have everything to live for. Just think about Dawn, think about how it will destroy her if she lost you again. Not to mention everyone else who loves you." Spike stopped when he saw tears in her eyes. He kneeled down in front of her and raised her chin so she would look at him. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you again and I would rather not find out. You have to live, Buffy." With that Buffy broke down and cried and Spike just held her. Neither one of them noticed Angel watching them, hearing the whole thing. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Angel was waiting until Buffy was alone so he could talk to her. He found her upstairs in one of the rooms. "Hey, how are you feeling?" She shrugged.  
  
"Okay, I guess. Just a little headachy." Angel nodded and sat on the bed next to her.  
  
"Buffy, I need to talk to you about Spike." Buffy rolled her eyes; she saw a lecture coming a mile away.  
  
"Angel, we've been through this. I told you that Spike and I are friends even if you don't exactly like that, it's just how it is. Nothing else has happened." Angel shook his head.  
  
"I know that, I wanted to talk to you about something else. I saw you guys outside and I may have overheard your conversation." Buffy smiled.  
  
"You know, eavesdropping is beneath you." Angel smiled also.  
  
"Yeah, I feel so terrible about it." Buffy laughed.  
  
"I bet you do, so what exactly did you hear?" She asked him.  
  
"His whole speech basically. Was it true?" Buffy looked down and nodded.  
  
"I didn't even realize I was doing it until he talked to me. I knew that I was going out a lot more these days and that I may have been a little more careless with the slaying, but I guess I didn't realize why. It's weird how much Spike knows about me. I think he even knows me better than I do." Angel nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I see how he cares about you. I have to say it's a little weird." Buffy looked at him.  
  
"Someone caring about me is weird, gee thanks. I'm feeling so loved right now." Angel shook his head.  
  
"No, that's not what I meant. I just meant that the care coming from Spike is a little weird. I mean I saw how he was with Drusilla, but it's different with you." He told her.  
  
"How different?" Angel looked at her.  
  
"Spike will probably kill me if he knew that I was talking to you about this, but I never did care what he thought. I don't know if he's talked to you much about his human days, but when Spike was human he loved this girl with everything that he had and she basically wanted nothing to do with him. That eventually is when Dru decided to turn him and bring him to our side. From that day on I don't think that he's really loved anything else, until he met you. I guess I could relate to that. Anyway, I think I've seen it for a long time now and so did he, but I guess neither one of us wanted to admit it. I'm surprised he actually had the guts to." Buffy looked down then back up at Angel.  
  
"What about Drusilla? I saw them together and it looked like he loved her to me." Angel shook his head.  
  
"I don't think it was ever love. She turned him and they were connected after that, but I don't think he ever really loved her. I know that he wanted her and needed her because I think in a way he didn't want to be alone. Which I could understand, that's exactly how I felt after I got my soul." He looked at her when he was finished.  
  
"Are you saying that you think Spike has a soul?" Angel shook his head.  
  
"No, he obviously doesn't have a soul. I'm just saying that sometimes he seems like he does. He's not like any other vampire we've ever met. Unlike me, he's capable to care and to love without a soul. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I wish I could be more like him." Buffy smiled.  
  
"It wouldn't hurt, but we just have to keep you miserable and then all will be good." Angel smiled back at her.  
  
"Yeah, sounds like a plan. I also wanted to tell you that what Spike said was right. You have to go on living, Buffy. Let's just say that the world wouldn't be the same without you." Buffy hugged him.  
  
"Is that a fact?" Angel kissed the top of her head and just held her.  
  
"It's a promise." 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Wesley called Angel downstairs to talk to him about something. Buffy stayed in the room for a little while longer until she was also ready to go downstairs. When she got to the stairs her headache was pounding and she started to feel a little dizzy. She was about to fall when she felt strong arms hold her from behind. "Be careful, pet. You don't wanna fall down these stairs." Spike told her. She looked at him and it was like she was seeing three heads.  
  
"Sorry, I guess I'm feeling a little dizzy." Spike looked at her.  
  
"Are you okay? You're looking pale all of a sudden." She nodded.  
  
"I'm fine, it's probably nothing. Just to be safe though you should probably help me down the stairs." Spike nodded and gently grabbed her arm as they walked down the stairs to join the others. When they got to the bottom everything was spinning and she groaned and clutched her stomach. "Spike, something doesn't feel right." Spike saw her holding her stomach and he gently lifted up her shirt to see what was wrong. What he saw was the demon's claw marks back on her flesh, but there was no blood.  
  
"Uh oh, this can't be good." He told her.  
  
"Why, what's wrong?" She asked, a little scared.  
  
"Come on, love. I think you better sit down." He was leading her to a chair when she suddenly stopped. He looked back at her wondering what was wrong now.  
  
"I can't, everything is spinning." She grabbed her head and then she looked right into Spike's eyes. He recognized the look she was giving him. It was a goodbye look. Then she passed out. He rushed to her side and caught her before she hit the floor. He noticed that she wasn't dead, just unconscious. He touched her forehead and it was like he was touching fire, she was so hot.  
  
"Oh god," he whispered. "A little help here!" He yelled to get the others attention. It worked and they all came running to see what was going on.  
  
"What happened now?" Xander asked. Spike looked up at all of them.  
  
"I don't know, she said she was dizzy and then she fainted. There's also this." Spike pulled her shirt up so they could see the claw marks.  
  
"Oh my god!" Willow stated. "How did this happen?" No one knew what to say when Tara went over to Buffy. She kneeled down and felt her head.  
  
"She's burning up; we have to get her to a hospital." She told them.  
  
"That won't work, there's nothing they can do for her." They all looked up to see Wesley coming towards them, followed by Angel and Gunn. Spike saw the looks on their faces and knew he wasn't going to like what Wesley had to say.  
  
"What do you mean?" Spike asked, getting a bit annoyed.  
  
"When Buffy was slashed I recognized the claw marks on her and knew of the kind of demon that had those type of claws. I did some research on the demon." He took a deep breath and looked at everyone around him. "The demon is very deadly; its claws alone contain a very powerful poison. If a human is in contact with the demon's claws they would be dead within 12 hours. Buffy being a little more than human I would guess has at least a few days. Maybe two, three at the most. When Alex tried to heal her she was able to stop the poison spreading through her body for a short time, but it didn't last. The poison is too powerful. I don't know of a way to defeat it." After his speech everyone looked at Buffy. Dawn had tears in her eyes and Willow and Tara were trying to keep from crying. Xander looked away trying not to watch his friend suffer again. Spike just held her, not sure of what else to do. Everyone else just stared at her, feeling helpless. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Buffy was moved to one of the rooms upstairs so she would be more comfortable. After sitting with her for a while, Spike headed downstairs to join the others. Wesley explained that he didn't know of an antidote, but Spike wouldn't listen to that. He knew that there had to be a way to save her because he believed that the Earth wouldn't bring her back to him and everyone else and then take her away again. So, he would do whatever he could to find a way to help her. He walked into Angel's office to find them all looking through books. "You find anything?" They all looked up at him.  
  
"I'm afraid not." Wesley told him. "There doesn't seem to be anything." Spike sighed.  
  
"There has to be, you just have to keep looking." Wesley nodded and went back to his book. Angel turned his gaze on Spike.  
  
"I know this is hard, but you have to understand that there may not be a way to save her." Spike glared at him.  
  
"Are you willing to give up on her, to just let her die?" Angel looked down and didn't say anything. "Well, neither am I." With that he walked out of the office. He went outside to light a cigarette when he saw Dawn. "Hey nibblet, how you holding up?" Dawn looked up at him and he noticed that she has been crying.  
  
"Not good, my sister is dying again and there's nothing I can do." Spike sat down next to her and put his arm around her. She leaned her head on his shoulder and cried.  
  
"Shhh, it'll be alright. Big sis is a fighter, if anyone can get out of this she can." Dawn nodded and then raised her head to look at him.  
  
"Someone should call Giles and let him know. He might have books that Wesley doesn't; maybe he could find something that will save her." Spike nodded.  
  
"I'll get right on that, you just relax alright. She's not dying again, I won't let her." Dawn seemed better after that and Spike went inside. He decided to let Wesley be the one to call Giles. He figured it would be better coming from him. Angel decided that he couldn't stick around with everything that was going on and decided to patrol to make himself useful. Gunn offered to go with him, but he wanted to go alone. While Wesley went to call Giles, Spike went upstairs to sit with Buffy. He walked in to see her in the same position he left her in. She looked so young and helpless just laying there. He pulled a chair up to her bed and sat in it. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and held her hand, which felt so tiny in his. "You'll get through this, sweetheart. I know you will." He told her even though she probably couldn't hear him. "Just know that I will always love you, Buffy. I'm not going anywhere." He said as he kissed her forehead. He then sat back down and watched her when he heard someone clear their throat. He looked up to see Alex standing in the doorway.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, how is she?" She asked.  
  
"There's no change." Alex nodded and pulled up another chair to sit in.  
  
"Wes said that Giles will call back if he finds anything." Spike nodded and didn't say anything. "I feel like this is my fault, that I wasn't able to save her." Spike shook his head.  
  
"It wasn't your fault, pet. You did all you could. At least she got more time because of you." Alex nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I just wish I could have done more. I could imagine how hard it was for you guys to lose her that other time. I took it hard and I didn't even know her as well. I just would hate to see you go through that again." Spike nodded and they just sat there in silence when Dawn walked into the room.  
  
"Is there room for one more?" She asked, looking at them.  
  
"Always for you, nibblet." Dawn smiled as Spike stood up to give her his chair. She sat down and Spike sat on the floor by Buffy's bed, still holding on to her hand. Then they all managed to fall asleep. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Giles called back about an hour later and Wesley was talking to him while Spike, Dawn, and Alex descended the stairs. "Are you quite serious?" Wesley asked into the phone. "Yes, of course. I know you wouldn't lie about something like this." Everyone then came into the lobby to see what Giles knew. "Yes, it's worth a try. I'll let you know if it would succeed or not, goodbye." With that Wesley hung up the phone.  
  
"What was that about? Did Giles find anything?" Xander asked, anxious to save his friend.  
  
"Well, Giles did have more on the demon than we did. He also managed to find a cure." They all seemed happy after that.  
  
"That's great, what is it?" Willow asked.  
  
"Well, it was a bit interesting. It turns out that the cure is...true love." Everyone was looking at him like he was crazy.  
  
"Are you serious, mate?" Spike asked, not quite believing it.  
  
"Yes, it just so happens that these demons don't just kill. They are also responsible for finding true love. I know it is a bit farfetched, but the only way to save someone that has been taken victim by the demon's venom is by true love's kiss." Wesley told them all.  
  
"Okay, that sounds like some messed up fairytale." Gunn replied and everyone agreed.  
  
"Yes, I told you it was farfetched. In a way, the demons help someone find their true love. Sometimes two people don't know when they are meant to be together, they don't realize that sometimes their soul mate is right under their nose the whole time. The demon's venom brings a person near death so that only true love's kiss could wake them and that way they would realize who their true love was." Xander rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, or the person could just die." Wesley nodded.  
  
"Yes, that has happened several times. They are still demons, they may help people find love, but they also don't care if they kill anyone in the process." Tara who was quiet the whole time spoke up.  
  
"So, is this the only way to save Buffy?" Wesley nodded.  
  
"At the rate we're going, Buffy probably only has a few hours left. This is the only way that we know of to save her." Xander nodded.  
  
"So, who will be the one to do it?" They were all quiet until Gunn spoke up.  
  
"I'm thinking Angel. We all know how much he still loves Buffy; you would have to be blind not to notice. I've known the guy for a few years now and most days she is all he talks about." Everyone seemed to agree except for Spike. He just stood there in silence.  
  
"Where is Angel?" Cordelia asked, finally speaking up.  
  
"He decided to handle the patrolling alone and I think he just wanted to get out of here. He didn't say when he would be back." Gunn said and Cordelia nodded.  
  
"I'll try his cell phone and get him to come back." She picked up the phone and tried to call Angel. After a few seconds she hung up. "Great, he doesn't have his phone on." Wesley sighed.  
  
"There won't be enough time to go out and look for him and by the time he gets back it could also be too late. I just wish we had another option." Wesley stated, upset.  
  
"We do." Dawn replied as everyone looked at her wondering what she was getting at. "Spike could do it." No one seemed convinced and Spike just stared at her.  
  
"I think they were right about it having to be Angel, nibblet. I don't think it would work if it was me." He told her, everyone else remaining silent.  
  
"Of course it will. I know how much you love Buffy. We've all seen it, why wouldn't it work?" Spike took an unneeded breath.  
  
"I do love her, but you're forgetting one thing. If I know anything, I know that true love works both ways. Not only do I have to love her, but she has to love me in return and we all know that she doesn't." Dawn sighed.  
  
"You have to at least try, Spike. I know that you can save her, I just know it." Alex came up next to Dawn.  
  
"Yeah, I believe you can too. It's worth a try; you can't give up on her." Spike looked at them and then at the faces of the others, then he headed up the stairs. Everyone watched him go up and then without saying anything, they followed him. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Spike walked into Buffy's room and kneeled down beside her. Everyone else was just watching, hoping that he could pull this off. Spike knew that this was the only chance they had to get Buffy back and he was afraid of blowing it when Xander came next to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Bring her back, Spike. We're all here with you." Spike looked at him and nodded. Xander then backed away to give him some room. Spike took a deep unneeded breath again and got close to Buffy.  
  
"I love you." He whispered to her as he bent down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips that lasted a few seconds. He then pulled away and looked at her, hoping to see some change. He stood up and walked back over to the others. A few more seconds went by and nothing happened. Spike sighed and looked at the others around him. "I'm sorry, I guess it wasn't enough." He was about to walk out when Dawn grabbed his arm.  
  
"Spike, look." She told him. He then turned back around to look at Buffy and noticed that the claw marks on her stomach were disappearing. When they were gone, Buffy opened her eyes and looked around like she was seeing the place for the first time.  
  
"Wow that was weird." She said as she sat up and like before Dawn gave her sister a big hug. Everyone else joining in, she was finding it hard to breathe. "I love you guys too, but oxygen is becoming an issue." She told them as they let go.  
  
"You came back, Buffy. I knew you would." Dawn told her.  
  
"Yeah, that is what I usually do. I'm not going anywhere." Dawn then hugged her sister again.  
  
"Seriously, Buff. You have to stop making a habit of this death thing." Xander told her and she smiled at him.  
  
"I'll work on it." Spike was standing off by himself and he couldn't bring himself to say anything. He was surprised that it managed to work and maybe a little shocked. Buffy looked at him. "Hey, don't I get a hug or something." He looked at her and then smiled as he walked over to her and gave her a hug, afraid to let her go. He realized that he was crying and he wiped at the tears before anyone could see them. He let her go when Dawn spoke up.  
  
"Spike is the one that saved you, Buffy. Of course, we had no doubts that he wouldn't." Buffy nodded and then looked at Spike.  
  
"I guess I owe you my life, thank you." She told him and he felt like he would cry again, but he kept it in.  
  
"Don't mention it." He told her as he kissed the top of her head and then hugged her again. Angel then came into the room and went towards Buffy.  
  
"Hey, sorry I'm late. It was chaos out there; I see that you're better." He told her and she nodded.  
  
"Yep, as good as new." Angel hugged her also.  
  
"Welcome back." He whispered in her ear. He let her go and then looked at the others. "I guess you figured it out." He told them.  
  
"You knew about the cure, didn't you?" Wesley asked and Angel nodded.  
  
"Yes, I came across a few of those demons before in my time and did my research. I figured you would find out the cure from Giles. I left so I wouldn't be here when you found out because I know you would have wanted me to try and save her, hence the not having my cell phone on. This way, Spike was your only other option and I guess this is my way of having the truth revealed. With both of you." He said looking at Buffy and Spike. Gunn then slapped Angel on the back.  
  
"That was real slick man, but what if it didn't work?" He asked.  
  
"I knew it would. We all know that Spike loves Buffy and I knew that she loved him too even though she never said it, that's why I did what I did. She has a way of keeping her feelings inside, so I made it easier." Buffy looked down at his realization.  
  
"Is that true?" Spike asked her and she looked up at him and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it is. I'm alive after all. I could kill Angel though." She said as she glared at him, in a friendly way and he smiled.  
  
"Yeah, love you too." He told her and she returned his smile. She looked at everyone.  
  
"Well, this has been fun, but I think I'm ready to go home now." She told her friends and they all agreed. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
"This place is so cool!" Sam exclaimed once she was inside the hotel.  
  
"Yeah, I told you it was." Alex told her. "Come on, I want you to meet my friends before they leave." Sam nodded and followed Alex. "Hey, guys! This is my friend Sam that I told you about. These are my friends from Sunnydale, Buffy, her sister Dawn, Willow, Tara, Spike, and Xander." She said as she pointed to each of them.  
  
"Hey, nice to meet all of you. I was starting to think that Alex made you all up in her imagination." Sam said and they laughed.  
  
"Nope, they're real. I don't do that anymore." Alex said, teasing. Sam then shook their hands and Alex led her over to the Angel Investigations gang. "These are my other friends, the ones that live here. This is Wesley, Gunn, Cordelia, and that's Fred over there. She's a bit shy." Alex said as she pointed to them and Sam shook their hands also. "My other friend Lorne isn't here. He's been keeping busy with this club that he owns." Sam nodded.  
  
"Way cool!" Sam stated when Angel then walked down the stairs. Sam grabbed her arm after noticing him. "Oh my god, who is that?" Sam asked, pointing to Angel.  
  
"Oh, that's Angel. I guess you could say he's the man in charge." Alex told her.  
  
"Wow, he is totally hot." Sam said and Alex rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hey Angel, this is my friend Sam. She really wanted to meet you." Alex said as Angel came towards them. Sam glared at her friend as Angel walked up to them.  
  
"Hey, it's nice to meet you." Angel said as he held out his hand and Sam took it, a little shakily. Alex noticed that she seemed to flinch a little at Angel's touch and also Spike's; luckily she didn't make a comment about how cold their hands were.  
  
"You too, do you have a girlfriend?" She asked, a little embarrassed that she said that. Angel smiled at her as they dropped their hands.  
  
"Okay, we're gonna go now." Alex said as she pulled Sam towards the front of the hotel. After she said her goodbyes, Sam took off. Alex then hugged Buffy and everyone and said her goodbyes. Angel then walked over to Buffy with Fred in tow.  
  
"Hey, I have someone that I wanted you to meet. Since you never got a chance to before." Angel told Buffy. "This is Fred, Fred this is Buffy." Buffy held out her hand for Fred and she took it.  
  
"Hi, it is a real pleasure to meet you. I've heard a lot about you, you're even prettier than I thought you would be. I'm gonna stop rambling now, I've been told I tend to do that a lot." Buffy laughed, she liked this girl.  
  
"Yeah, it happens to the best of us. It's a pleasure to meet you too." Fred smiled. Buffy and the gang then said goodbye to Angel and the others and then they all headed out the doors when Spike stopped and walked back to Angel. Buffy watched him, wondering what was up. Spike then held out his hand to Angel and after a second Angel shook his hand and then pulled Spike into a hug, patting him on the back and Spike reciprocated. Then they let go.  
  
"Thanks mate." Spike told him and Angel nodded.  
  
"Don't mention it, take good care of her." Spike nodded and then looked back at Buffy.  
  
"Always," he said as he joined Buffy by the door and grabbed her hand. Then they both walked out of the hotel and soon made their way back to Sunnydale.  
  
_Dear Diary,  
It has been a crazy last few days, but I wouldn't change it for anything in the world. It was great seeing Buffy and the others again, even though it didn't go so well at first. They left back to Sunnydale and I already miss them, but I know I'll see them again. Sam can't stop talking about Angel and how hot he is, it's enough to make me wanna gag. I should just tell her that he's a vampire, but knowing Sam she would probably think that was cool. I knew introducing them would be bad. Well, at least she stopped talking about that loser Mike, so maybe some good did come out of it. Brenda has been coming to school with crutches since the little incident, that has to suck when you're a cheerleader. If you ask me, I did the squad a favor. She'll be fine in a few days. Melissa and I actually did that whole movie cry fest thing. I took the hint that she wanted to spend some time with me, so I decided that it wouldn't kill me to watch a few tearjerkers. I hope things get better for Buffy and Spike now that Buffy in her own way admitted that she loved him. I always thought they looked really good together. I have to say though that the best thing so far was the fact that Xander kissed me on the cheek before they headed back to Sunnydale. That was all I needed to have a really good day. I know that he has a girlfriend and I respect that, even though I don't know her that well. She still seems pretty cool. I shouldn't have expected anything more than just a simple kiss on the cheek, but a girl can dream can't she? Anyway, it's getting late. I'm gonna turn in now so I could actually be on time for school. See ya!  
-Alex  
_  
Alex then closed up her diary and instead of putting it underneath her pillow; she floated it over to her desk. She then laid down in her bed and just looked up at the ceiling. "Life can't get any better than this." She said to herself as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
The End  
  
Well, this is where the fates are telling me to end it. I have to say that I really liked writing this one and I hope that other people will like it just as much. If ya'll actually manage to read it, feel free to let me know what you think. I decided on a sequel because I really liked my character, Alex and decided to do more with her. Thanks for reading, here endeth the lesson=) 


End file.
